


kazvan real✩°̥࿐୨୧ merry christmas polyp~

by boom_boom



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i love them with a passion that brings tears to my eyes, idk what to do with myself after this, kazvan real, kiss yew polyps, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_boom/pseuds/boom_boom
Summary: gay people. read it and weep
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	kazvan real✩°̥࿐୨୧ merry christmas polyp~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibikkochu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikkochu/gifts).



> i just think they're neat. i think they're so neat. they're just so cool. so fucking. so good. i wan t to commit atrocities for our boys, do you know this? mega mega mega mushy for them righ meow. i hope yew love it bc i love it. almost 4 playlists of nintendo music tore this meticulously handcrafted food from the depths of the empty cavern that is my mind, so... you better say itadakimasu. :3 also this is like... completely fluff so idk why i put it as mature... i guess i dont want Teens around me. (thats so funny bc what are u omegalul) ennyweiz have fun reading this totally super cool and soft Mature Work from dansy dansy. :3

The night is still young.

Kazabubu sits at a barely-touched stone table nestled underneath the roots of a tree, idly drumming his fingers on the surface. Outside, moonlight kisses the waters of a small pond that rests in the middle of a solidago meadow. A serene, beautiful scene- at least, it would be if not for the little pests of light that keep buzzing past Kaza’s ears. Huffing in annoyance, he flicks his hand to shoo the creatures off-

“Did I keep you waiting?”

A familiar voice draws Kaza’s eyes up from the ground, and his head turns to follow. _About time._

Kaza had been having trouble sleeping that night, which wasn’t unusual for him- but it was particularly night terrors that were bugging him this time, so Crevan had instructed him to head through a valley a ways away from his house after he had found Kaza anxiously pacing around in the vault. He had said he would meet Kaza there, and that he’d bring something that would help. Of course, Kaza didn’t expect anything grand, but they hadn’t gotten many opportunities to rest that week… he figured it wouldn’t kill him to spend some quality time with Crevan somewhere nothing could bother them. Not that he wanted to do anything of the sort.

“Yes.” Kaza turns to him, crossing his arms. “Did you stop to take a piss on the way here or something? What is this place, anyway?”

Crevan laughs; a sweet, honeyed sound that makes the other’s cheeks flush a soft red. That laugh. That hair. That face. Those hands. The words he’d choose to use for no reason other than to fluster Kaza. _God, he’s annoying. I should drown him._ But as Crevan removes his mask, Kaza is immediately satiated- and as his hands move forward to remove Kaza’s with utmost care, those homicidal urges make themselves known again. _Bastard._

“I apologise for being so late, doll. Finding your way here wasn’t too much trouble, was it?”

“Are you kidding? You know I hate the rain. Especially alone. It’s loud, it hurts, and I would have had an easier time finding a star in a black hole-”

Cautious, gentle fingers tuck a forget-me-not behind Kaza’s ear, lingering on his cheek as they pull away. _Fucking C_ _revan._ “I know, I know,” Crevan says, the corners of his mouth ticking up in an endearing smile as Kaza’s face burns a hot crimson. “But I wanted to show you something.”  
“...Was it the flowers? Because if- if you wanted to show me the flowers, you could have just collected some in a basket and brought them to me, you know. You didn’t have to put me through all this trouble for a fucking flower.” Kaza stammers, voice a bit softer now. Crevan shakes his head, turning out of the tree. “Not the flowers,” he smiles, chuckling to himself when he hears Kaza’s footsteps on the grass next to him. “Something much more special. Do you dance?”

Kaza’s too busy admiring the way the moonlight rests on Crevan’s cheeks to pay attention to his question. He’s always thought Crevan pretty, ever since the first time he saw his face. Although it was completely by mistake, he had still treasured the moment- and now, as the same pretty boy from back then looks down at him through half-lidded eyes and gentle white eyelashes, Kazabubu feels adorably small.

“Kaza?”

“--Hm?”

Crevan’s looked away now, those _awful, horrible, terrible, repulsive_ ocean blue eyes resting on his hands instead of on Kaza’s face. _Oh. He must have gotten insecure._

“Do you-”

“Dance? Uh… sometimes, I guess. When I feel like it. So what?”

Crevan outstretches his left hand, the other absently brushing a few locks of hair out of his face. He wears a soft, inviting smile that turns into a grin at Kaza’s puzzled expression. “Then may I have this dance?”

Kaza stares at Crevan’s hand, then at his face, then down at his hand again. _How the hell do they dance where he’s from?_ “...What?”

Crevan laughs, taking Kaza’s hand in his own and resting his right hand on the smaller man’s waist. “Ah, that’s right. You’ve never properly danced before, have you?”

“--The hell does that mean?! I swear, you always have a proper way to do something, whether it’s walking, cooking, or wiping your ass-”

A gust of cold wind blows past the two, and Crevan pulls Kaza close to his chest, holding him for just a moment. He smiles, chuckling to himself upon seeing how quickly the embrace shuts Kaza up. “Mhm, I do. But I think you’ll quite like it.” He leads Kaza further into the middle of the clearing, the silence feeling more comforting than it does ominous; the full moon rests perfectly in the middle of the grove of trees. There weren’t many stars out that night, but there didn’t need to be. The only star Kaza needed was right in front of him. _And he’s a piece of shit._

Humming to himself, Crevan carefully pulls off Kaza’s gloves, interlocking their fingers and pressing a kiss to his knuckles before pulling back. To this day, Kaza would get flustered every time he was reminded of the size difference between their hands; Crevan’s were definitely far larger and more masculine, while Kaza’s were smaller, daintier, gentler. Kaza’s expression softens, reluctantly accepting the tenderness.

Standing up straighter, Crevan lets Kaza’s hand rest in his palm once again, fingers loosely curling up to hold it. His other hand slips down from Kaza’s waist to the small of his back, eliciting a shiver-

“Are you cold, love?” Crevan teases, sparks dancing in his eyes.

_Oh, fuck you._

His voice is lower now, words gentler, touch bolder, breath warmer.

The little blue flower from earlier still rests behind Kaza’s ear, tucked neatly below his eyes. _Pretty._ And his cheeks are a permanent sweet red now, glowing brighter as Crevan runs a hand through Kaza’s hair. _I feel pretty._

“You can always come closer if you’d like.”

“N-no. I’m fine.”

_Idiot._

“Suit yourself, doll. Have you ever danced a waltz?”

Kaza shifts on his feet, wordlessly shaking his head. He can’t bring himself to break eye contact with Crevan, fearing that the tension between them will snap if he does. _God._ It feels like a dream.

Crevan smiles, beginning to move- elegantly, gracefully. One, two, three, one, two, three. Dancing with him should be as simple as following his lead. But time is moving impossibly slowly, and Kaza finds himself so lost in the moment that he trips over Crevan the second he pushes forward, falling against his chest.  
He can’t remember how to breathe.

“Crevan, I-”

“Shhh.” Crevan steadies Kaza on his feet again, bending down a touch to press their foreheads together. “It’s alright.” The words are whispered out and laced with love. “Don’t worry about what to do, alright? I know it’s your first time.”

Kaza’s cheeks burn, and he grits his teeth in embarrassment. _Asshole, don’t word it like that-_  
“No, I-I really don’t know how to-”

“ _Don’t worry,_ darling. Just follow my lead, okay? Copy me. I’ve got you.”

The water is all but still, little waves gently lapping up against the stepping stones that lead across the middle of the pond. Surprisingly, the two of them are the only ones there...and it feels like they’re the first ones to step foot there in quite a while. Crevan had been particularly gentle with the flora in the area for a reason, it seemed. The moment begins to feel all the more lost in time.  
The words echo in his head.  
_I’ve got you._

  
Humming to himself, Crevan resumes their dance, guiding Kaza’s steps with his hands. He pulls him closer, pushes him farther, delicately leads him in a circle; a once-flustered Kaza melts into the dance, unnatural movements beginning to feel as fluid as the water in the pond as he looks up at Crevan with expectant eyes. “That’s it,” he says, pulling Kaza into a half-hug. “You’re a natural, my prince.”  
Wanting to remain close to Crevan, Kaza rests his hand on his shoulder and his cheek in the bend of his neck. _I love you,_ he wants to say. _I want you to dance with me until the end of time._

For a few minutes, their dance slows; neither of them say much to each other, and Kaza doesn’t mind it. The silence gently cradles the two as they sway together, disturbed only by the noises of the creatures of light and by Crevan’s humming. Kaza feels like falling asleep in his arms…

“Did you skip your nap today?”

His eyes shoot open, looking up to see a coy smile looking back down at him. He scoffs, puffing air out of his nose. “What?”  
“You were awfully relaxed just now, dear. Are you sure I didn’t lullaby you by mistake?” Crevan muses, tousling Kaza’s hair with a hand. Kaza looks a touch embarrassed for a moment, but he laughs, playfully shoving Crevan with his free hand. “Would you shut up? I don’t take naps.”

“You sleep more than half of the day.”  
“I’m conserving my energy. You wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Laughing, Crevan begins to spin with Kaza, twirling him an arm’s length away before pulling him back into his arms. “Are you sure you’re not just lazy?”  
“Yes, I’m sure-” Kaza’s voice is weak, as if Crevan is slowly drawing the breath from his lungs. He might as well be. “You work too much. You act like your life is running away from you.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, darling.”

_Will you spend it with me?_

Their dance has grown lively again, Crevan leading Kaza over the pond’s stepping stones with light hops and skips as both hands rest on Kaza’s waist to keep him from slipping. Kaza’s convinced that Crevan must be some sort of fairy. Of course, he’s done this before...  
_Ah..._  
The thought lingers for a moment, teasing a feeling Kaza’s never had to deal with before. Jealousy? It stung to imagine Crevan dancing like this with anyone else just then. Holding someone else as close, talking as sweetly to someone else…  
_So what? He can do what he wants. I don’t even like him…_

Kaza’s pulled back to reality by Crevan’s hands holding his hips, lifting him a few feet into the air for just a moment. “What-” Involuntarily, Kaza lets a giggle slip, yelping as Crevan drops and catches him. The two bump into a tree, Crevan smoothly continuing the dance while smiling as if nothing happened. “You’re lighter than I thought you’d be, and that’s saying something.”

“H-huh? Piss off, pretty boy-”  
Crevan chuckles, content with how shamelessly Kaza’s dancing with him now. Twirling, jumping to be lifted, keeping eye contact with him… there’s always later to tease him about it, Crevan decides. Kaza was painfully obvious about how it made him feel, anyway.  
And being held by Crevan felt like a sweet dream. Or maybe an illusion.  
They dance for just a little bit longer, Crevan slipping in a few clever taunts and teases when he can; the leaves flutter in the wind as if to laugh with him, amusing Crevan further. They’ve only been going on for just short of twenty minutes, but to Kaza, it feels like the dance has lasted through the night. And then Crevan twirls him again, but instead of catching him-

Crevan sweeps a leg underneath Kaza’s, leaning forward until the two are nose to nose and dipping the other directly underneath the moonlight.  
Kaza’s face burns from his nose to the tips of his ears.

Crevan is almost as breathless as he is, panting to regain his composure; in direct contrast to the chilly spring air, his breath is a flame.

  
_Kiss me._

  
He can feel Crevan’s breath on his lips, and almost instinctively, he parts his own.

  
_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me._

  
That damned half-lidded look he’s got on his face. Kaza loses his footing, and Crevan’s hand is immediately there, supporting his thigh.  
Time feels like a thick jelly.

  
Leaning forward a few centimetres, Crevan’s lips just barely brush against Kaza’s.

  
“Ah-”

  
_I’m yours._

  
With a gentle smile, he pulls away, supporting Kaza’s back with his hand and pulling him up until he’s standing upright again. Somehow, Crevan is as unfazed as he would have been had nothing happened. Or maybe it was a hallucination.  
“Apologies,” he muses. “Looks like I got a little bit carried away.”

“ _...wow._ ”

“What was that?”  
Kaza shakes his head, forcing a dry chuckle. He’s still trying to process what the hell just happened, much less whatever nonsense Crevan’s trying to poke fun at him about now. “N-Nothing, sorry. It’s okay.”  
“You’re not uncomfortable?” Crevan asks a question he already knows the answer to, eyes thin with amusement.  
“Don’t worry.”

In the pond, the forget-me-not from earlier is lulled by a wave, carried in a calm circle by the flow of the water. Kaza reaches up to where it once was, pulling his hair back from behind his ear to frame his face again. _The way he looked at me back there… I don’t deserve to feel anywhere near as beautiful as I do. He didn’t mean anything by it. He just got carried away._ Tense, Kaza shudders a bit, pulling his gloves back on and hastefully heading back to the table where their masks lay next to each other. “We, um… we should, uh. Get going.”  
“Already?” Crevan lets his fingers glide through Kaza’s hair one last time before letting him put his mask back on, the stone dragon carving cooling his rosy cheeks. “Or are you finally tired?”

Thinking back to his insomnia from earlier that night, Kaza stares at the ground, eyes heavy. His chest feels tight, but not in an anxious way. It’s a feeling that he doesn’t quite mind the more that he thinks about it. A safe, held feeling.  
Kaza had grown hyper-vigilant from years spent in the wasteland, never letting himself fully fall asleep in fear of something awful happening while he was unconscious. He had already lost so many of his friends, and now with Crevan to protect… the little star hadn’t had a proper good night’s rest in a long while. Even when he was with Crevan. _Especially_ when he was with Crevan. But, this time… he felt like he was the one being protected rather than the one keeping watch. Like he was finally in a position to relax.  
Sighing contently, Kaza watches Crevan wear his mask again. That sleek Xolotl-looking thing. _It suits him,_ he thinks. _But… I miss his face. I want to be less than an inch away from it again. Actually, I don’t want any distance between us… I wish…_

“Yeah,” Kaza nods, shifting on his feet once more. “Can I stay with you?”

“Mm?”

“I, um. I-I don’t feel like heading all the way back to the wasteland at this hour. It’s late. Just… just for tonight.”  
“Of course.” Crevan loops an arm around Kaza’s waist, getting a touch flustered when he shyly nestles into his side. The walk wasn’t too long, but…  
“Would you like me to carry you?” he asks, nearly making Kaza stand at attention. “No! No, it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t like being carried. Also, I get motion sickness. Also, you’re a weakling who can’t even work a catapult. It’s fine.”  
Crevan chuckles, squeezing his friend close to him as the drizzle of the rainforest kicks up again.  
“Alright,” he answers, draping his cape over Kaza’s shoulders. “I’ll walk you back home.”


End file.
